Keep Our Love A Secret
by RuikaRose
Summary: Ka. L and Raito find Matsuda's diary lying around, and can't resist the temptation to read it - but what secrets does the book hold? Romance with some comedy. LxLight pairing.


**AN: I'm sorry, the title has pretty much nothing to do with the story. Basically me thinking: 'Journal? Privacy? Secret? Oh, that's good!' :)**

**While writing this, I was sifting through the pile of unfinished stories and art and so on sitting on my desk, and I randomly found a Pringles container. Curious I opened it and held it upside down (as you do), and dozens of Easter egg wrappers fell out before my eyes.**

**It was as the last wrapper floated to the ground that it really occurred to me - I am a truly absentminded person. *sweatdrop***

**--**

L and Raito stared intently at the book resting on the table in front of them. It was black and the edges were tattered, and across the cover were at least a dozen stickers bearing the words 'Matsuda's Diary'. It looked as if a ten-year-old kid had just found out what a label machine was.

They were silent for a few long moments, looking first at the diary and then at each other, and then back at the diary again.

"So this is…" Raito finally broke the silence, staring at the book almost in awe.

"It would appear to be the diary belonging to Matsuda, yes." Beside him L sat in his usual odd way, one of his hands resting lightly on his raised knees and the other moving to rest at his lips, like it often did.

For another few moments nobody spoke. "We should really respect his privacy," Raito said, still eyeing the book.

"That is true."

"But then…"

"Yes, Raito?"

"Matsuda is a policeman, working on a very important case. He needs to learn he can't leave significant documents lying around," the youth reasoned. L watched with a slight smile as his companion's hand moved, as if he had been about to reach for it, but stayed where it was at his side.

Again the silence stretched on. When he realised he wasn't going to respond, Raito turned to L, his eyes clearly asking him for permission. Behind his thumb the detective's smile widened. "The act is justified," he told him in his usual expressionless voice.

At his words Raito beamed at him brilliantly and practically dived for the diary, never seeing the faint blush that appeared on L's face.

"It's not even locked!" Raito announced happily, flicking open the book with ease. "Well, let's see…"

_--11__th__ February_

_Today was a very good day. Misa-misa did well at the shoot, and afterwards we were able to get some ice cream. I haven't had green tea flavour for so long! It was good. ^.^_

_Everybody was in a good mood at Kira Taskforce Headquarters too. L was very busy with something on his computer. I still do not understand how it can be comfortable to sit that way…but I don't want to ask him why he does it. I want to be involved in this investigation, and I can't make myself look foolish. I will try hard!_

_On the way home, I bought some melon bread. It was also very good. :) __-_

Raito stared at the page in disbelief. "Uhhh…"

Unaffected, L reached out and picked up a pen from amongst the papers and office supplies scattered across the table – evidence of Yagami-san's hard work. Holding it carefully between his thumb and forefinger he brought it to the page, writing underneath Matsuda's entry: _I like melon bread too._

"Hey!" his friend waited for him to finish, and then quickly took the pen from his hands. Raito slipped it into his pocket, frowning at him. "Do you want him to know we've been peeking at his diary?!"

"No," L looked at him seriously. "I want him to know I like melon bread."

The youth sighed, and turned the page of the book in his hands. "I guess there's no helping it then…"

_--13__th__ February_

_Misa-misa has had a lot of job offers lately. It is because she is so cute! *heart*_

_Anyway, we had another photo shoot today, this time for a magazine. I think I like Misa-misa in red best, but she also looks very cute in blue…lolita is very pretty too but I am glad I don't have to wear those outfits, because all the lace looks very complicated!-_

"Aaand now he's checking out my girlfriend," Raito closed his eyes tiredly, and L took the opportunity to lean in closer – to get a better look at the page, of course.

"He is her manager, Raito. This is how he is meant to behave," L replied, now almost pressed against his friend and his face much too close to the book.

The youth opened one eye and gazed at the back of L's head with an expression of curiosity. Raito smiled to himself and leaned forward, circling L with his arms so he could see the book. "It does not matter to me, anyway," he assured him, and again missed L's blush.

_-On the set, the crew was given refreshments, and they let me eat some. They had these large cookies, almost as big as my hand, and they tasted really nice. I hope I can find a store where they sell them._

_So, today was a fun day as well! :) __-_

"You've turned him into a sugar addict, just like you…" Raito murmured into L's hair as he turned the page.

"It was not a conscious effort, Raito," the detective replied, sounding entirely unaffected by their closeness, but his friend knew him better than that. Raito chuckled quietly, resting his cheek gently against the top of his head.

_--14__th__ February_

_Valentine's Day! Even though the others made me take down the decorations I put up at Headquarters, it was still a very enjoyable day. :)_

_I brought some chocolate to give to everybody, but I dropped it coming through the door, and we couldn't eat it. It was good though because when Misa-misa found out she went straight to the kitchen and made us some. So I got to taste Misa-misa's handmade chocolate! *heart*_

_Something else very interesting happened today-_

Abruptly Raito clapped the book shut. L was surprised by this, and managed to turn around in his spot, only to see his friend blushing furiously and refusing to meet his gaze. "Uh, I'm suddenly not so interested. I mean, this page is probably really boring, right? It's Matsuda, and he's an idiot and everything…"

The detective in his arms just watched him, waiting for him to realise none of his excuses were going to work. Raito's sentence trailed off under his gaze and he sighed in defeat, opening the diary again.

_-I was enjoying Misa-misa's delicious chocolate, and I noticed that Raito seemed a bit uncomfortable. Later I made an excuse to talk to him, and he confided in me. He had made some chocolates for L! Isn't that just so adorable? *heart*_

_And more than that, Raito said…he likes him! Aww, and he looked so cute when he said it, blushing so sweetly…I hope they end up dating, that would be really nice! :D_

_On the way home from work today, I bought some rice balls. They were cheap today, so I bought more than usual.-_

"……" L leaned closer to the page, saying nothing.

"…Rice balls, huh? They taste great you know, there're even sweet ones that I'm sure you'd love," Raito spoke quickly, embarrassed.

"……"

Raito pressed his hand against his forehead, feeling self conscious. "Why did he have to write it in his journal…" he muttered to himself. "L, no matter what it says, I didn't 'confide' in him. He just came to his own conclusion, and it happened to be right. I didn't tell you because I wanted to avoid this kind of awkwardness-"

"Raito," his friend spoke slowly and quietly, interrupting him. "Why…"

"Uh, well it-"

L turned around in his spot quickly, clamping one slender and over his mouth to silence him. "Stop talking," he told him seriously. Now sitting face-to-face Raito was surprised to see that a blush had spread across the detective's cheeks to mirror the one on his own.

"Why…didn't I get your chocolates?" L asked him. "Sweets made by Raito…that would make me very happy."

The youth blushed a deeper shade of red. He tugged gently at L's arm, and he freed him. "And it makes me happy," Raito told him, a soft look in his eyes. "To hear that that makes you happy."

Uncharacteristically nervous, he leaned down to kiss him. Their lips touched sweetly and Raito's hand came to rest on L's back lightly. Finally they pulled away and L rested his forehead against his, gazing at him affectionately.

The door swung open suddenly, and the two were greeted by Matsuda's cheerful voice. "Well, that worked!"

"Huh?" Raito peered over L's shoulder to look at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Raito, but you really looked like you needed the push!" Matsuda walked over to the table and picked up his diary, smiling at him emphatically as he slipped the book into his jacket pocket. "Well, uh, I'll just leave you to it, then," he said with a faint blush, and went back out the door from which he had come.

"That can't just have happened," Raito said flatly as the door clicked shut.

"Mm," L made a half-hearted sound of agreement and moved to kiss him again.

--

**AN: Wooow...I can be really corny! :D**

**The rice balls that Raito was talking about are called 'onigiri'. They're a common Japanese snack, and they taste great! Basically they're sticky rice mixed with herbs or meat or whatever you want the flavour to be pressed into balls, often with something in the centre. One of the popular sweet types has plum in the centre. The sweet ones are my favourite, but unfortunately they're hard to find where I live, but my friend recently found a place that sells great savoury onigiri. Now we have it all the time! :)**

**--**

**Here's something extra I laughed about to myself, an alternative ending to the story:**

**' "…****Rice balls, huh? They taste great you know, there're even sweet ones that I'm sure you'd love," Raito spoke quickly, embarrassed.**

**L turned and moved so their faces were inches apart. "I don't need rice balls, Raito," he told him, flinging an arm around his neck, his voice impassioned. "I have you!"**

**And then he kissed him with all the hidden emotion a twenty-something year old eerily composed detective could have. '**


End file.
